Episode 7845 (16th April 2012)
Plot Nick and Eva are intrigued to see that there's a new bar opening next to the bistro. Audrey receives a caution at the police station. Tommy suggests to Tina that he could buy Jason's flat using the money from Jeff as a deposit. Jason's all for it and Tina's thrilled at the idea. Gail finds David and Kylie busy putting their stamp on the salon. She tells them to turn the music down and insists that things have gone too far and they need to reach a compromise with Audrey. Tommy sets off for the bank to get a mortgage. Audrey storms into the salon with Lewis in tow. She demands that David signs the business back over to her but David refuses. Betty's son Gordon arrives and breaks the terrible news to Emily, Rita and Dennis that Betty has died. Leanne gives Ken an Easter egg for Simon. Ken relents and tells her that she can give it to Simon herself later on, whilst Peter's at a race meeting. Rita reminisces to Dennis about the good times she's had with Betty. Gail tries to make Audrey see that David is only trying to protect her from money-grabbing Lewis but Audrey refuses to listen. Carla tries to make Leanne understand Peter's decision to ban her from seeing Simon. Carla admits she disagrees with it but Leanne's unmoved. Kylie's incensed to see Lewis has put up an A-board outside the motor home calling her and David amateurs. Tommy arrives back from the bank to find a skip-hire company trying to shift his camper van. The skip-hire boss threatens Tommy and a scuffle breaks out. Tyrone suddenly recognises the bloke as Terry Duckworth. Tommy is gobsmacked to discover that he's fighting with his real dad. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro Guest cast *Police Officer - Martin Reeve Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *First appearance of Gordon Clegg since 4th February 2004. Bill Kenwright returns to the role he last appeared in on 20th October 1995. Gordon was played by Geoffrey Leesley during the intervening period. *First appearance of Terry Duckworth since 28th January 2008. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy gets into a brawl, unaware he is fighting his father Terry Duckworth; and the pub regulars are saddened when Betty's son Gordon reveals his mother has died. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,070,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole: "It's like a double blow, you lose a dear friend and somehow you get pushed up the queue of who's next." Category:2012 episodes